pdsanimalbehaviorfandomcom-20200213-history
African Wild Dogs
First Steps: The gestation period for the African wild dog lasts 69-73 days. The African wild dog makes on average 10 pups per litter (per pregnancy), this means that whenever a female becomes pregnant she can make enough pups to make a new pack every year. Once the pups are born the mother stays close to the den while all the other members of the pack hunt. Growing Up: The pups are not allowed to do anything outside of the den until about 3-4 days after they are born. At this time the pups are finally able to eat solid food. Next the pups are weaned (no longer drink mother’s milk) by five weeks. At seven weeks time the pups are starting to look and act like adults and no longer like pups. Finally when the pups are between 8-10 weeks old they abandon the den and follow and learn from the adults during hunts. Home: The African wild dog is located in Eastern Africa and lives in the savanna, desert or plain- like areas. The African wild dog can also be spotted chasing prey through basically everything including jungles and woodlands. On rare occasions if the area is sustainable the African wild dog can even live in woodlands. The African wild dog is very spread out across eastern Africa with its home ranging from 124 to 1,200 miles. The African wild dog is also non-territorial and has no special ranges. Since the African wild dog is endangered its wide spread activity in Africa has dropped. Power: The African wild dog lives in a stabile pack size from 2-27 and unlike most pack – orientated animals the African wild dog is a extremely social within its pack. The African wild dog has many interactions with the pack such as: communication (vocal, touching and actions/moving ) and by helping weaker or in need pack members by regurgitating food. The African wild dogs even let the young eat before the rest of the pack. There are also separate hierarchy’s in each pack for males and females (oldest females lead younger females and vice versa for males). Courtship: The female pack leader and male pack leader basically control mating and breeding in the pack. Females leave their pack once sexually mature and not the males. These females that have left can join new packs and in this process can kick out females that are related to other male pack members. This stops inbreeding and allows for the kicked out female to find another pack and breed there. Males rarely leave the pack and when they do they usually struggle to find a new pack because the number of males outnumbers the number of females in a pack (males don’t want more competition for mates). The only female that makes pups in a pack is the dominant female because if there were more breeding females the pack would be unable to support the growing pups. Parenthood: Mothers of African wild dogs are extremely protective and don’t let even pack members near the den until the pups are 3-4 weeks old. After about five weeks the pups the rest of the pack starts to form a relationship with the pups. Since the African wild dogs are very social, this step of its life is very important. The pack gives the pups regurgitated meat also. Category:African Wild Dogs Category:Animal Projects